When analyzing data, it can be useful to switch among different visual representations of the data. For example, while certain aspects of data may be expressed well in a first visual representation, a second visual representation may be more effective for expressing another aspect of the data. Such visual representations of data can be presented in the form of graphs, maps, or other graphical forms of visualization. For instance, pie charts, bar charts, and maps are common graphical visualizations of data. Conventionally, if a user desires to transition between different visual representations of a same data set, a first data visualization may cease being displayed and the second data visualization may be displayed in response to user input.